Shapeshifting Creature
The Shapeshifting Creature, also known as Lifealope because it restores plant life to the wasteland and has horns similar to the mythical jackalope. It was originally an avatar of Biomatrix 117 (aka "Cancer") and grew from the same viral spores. The spore that grew into the shapeshifting creature was damaged from the radioactive waste and semi-active pathogen fallout present on Earth after the war that exterminated 99% of human life on the planet. Because its DNA memory was altered, the Life Avatar did not seek to connect with the Biomass, nor to execute the Captain. The Life Avatar has shown the ability to terraform an area alone by it's presence. Abilities clover_by_luna133_by_alexiuss-d4pzjya.jpg Boat tree by luna133 by alexiuss-d4pwhke.jpg restricted_biosphere_by_alexiuss-d4owbfl.jpg The creature has the ability to shapeshift into any animal form it desires. It has shown that where ever it walks, it terraforms the area back into grassy areas. It is known that the Biomatrix 117 can kill its terraforming. By projecting its chloropyl life onto the landscape, causing lush trees and environment to form in the dead wastelands, it is seen as a beacon of hope in the world, as it is capable to rapidly terraforming the lost world. Speculation amongst the fans seem to conclude that the Lifealope might be the one who terraforms the new world after the Apocalypse. This theory is proved when the world of Lady Amber has tens, maybe even hundreds, of "Life Walkers," which are possibly the offspring of the Lifealope, since they can transform into any creature, which is suitable for rapid terraformation. The shapeshifitng creature shows signs of immortality/regeneration/shedding, because after Protocol 1-1-3 signalled the Orbital Ion Cannon (owned by ANNET) destroys both Cancer and Lifealope, Lifealope cracks through a corpse of a bull or reindeer (also speculated to be Cancer's body) as if it was an egg and appear in a blossom of a flower that came out of the corpse. The shapeshifitng creature has displayed the ability to resurrect the dead, as it revived both the Sniper and the Pilot after they were absorbed by the Biomatrix, and subsequently expelled when it was defeated with ANNET's Orbital Cannon. It has also shown the ability to temporarily resurrect the long dead, as it revived a pair of skeletons, allowing them to share a brief dance before falling apart and dying again. The Lifealope's revival and shapeshifting abilities seem not to be limited to organic lifeforms, as it reactivated a giant, broken robot of the Good Directorate and now controls it from the inside. The Liferobot shows the same terraforming abilities as the Lifealope and has grown a pair of trees as horns on his head. The Lifealope seems to share the ability of the Biomatrix 117 to read the genetic memory of other lifeforms, as it attempts to search Stalky's memory for information. Role in the Story The Lifealope has had a large impact on the story, appearing throughout the plot. 'Cancer Story Arc' The shapeshifting creature first came into being during the Cancer Story Arc, when an animal avatar of the Biomatrix 117 mutated in radioactive waste, disconnecting it from the rest of the Biomatrix 117, and giving it new abilities. Instead of assimilating other life forms, it caused plants and life to grow around it with ease. After coming across its creator, the shapeshifitng creature was about to be assimilated into the Biomatrix 117, but was killed along with the majority of the Biomatrix when they both were struck by the Orbital Ion Cannon. However, the shapeshifitng creature revived through a flower that came out of its previous body, and lived on. After its revival, the shapeshifting found the freshly dead bodies of the Sniper, the Pilot, and the Engineer. Using his powers, he was able to revive them as they were not dead long enough, and were able to live. This lead to the Engineer believing that it was luck which rubbed off from Captain, when it was really the shapeshifting creature that revived him. 'Lifealope Story Arc' The shapeshifting creature seemed to have a sense of revival and freedom after the apparent destruction of the Biomatrix 117, leading it to attempt to run across the wasteland. A new survivor arrived and began to hunt after the creature with the plan to turn the creatures then-current form, a bunny with antlers, into a pair of slippers for the Captain. While escaping the survivor, named Stalky, the shapeshifting creature encounters a broken-down robotic mecha that was once controlled by The Good Directorate. After the survivor attempted to gain access to the Liferobot, his plan backfires and he is captured by the shapeshifting creature. The shapeshifting creature begins to read the survivors memories, then after reading the survivor's memories, inserts him into a life-form storage pod and ejects him into the wasteland. The survivor is found by a Good Directorate hunter-exterminator drone, his fate unknown. Category:Animals Category:Characters